


Berliinin ihme

by mimamu



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1989, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels, Berlin (City), Berlin Wall, Cold War, Demons, Friendship, Gen, Germany, Historical Accuracy, Song: The Miracle (Queen), Songfic
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu





	Berliinin ihme

_Every drop of rain that falls in Sahara Desert says it all_  
_It's a miracle_  
_All God's creations great and small, the Golden Gate and the Taj Mahal_  
_That's a miracle_

***

Toinen maailmansota päättyi vuonna 1945 Saksan häviöön. Sodan voittajat – Britannia, Ranska, Yhdysvallat ja Neuvostoliitto – olivat jakaneet Saksan etupiireihin. Vaikka yhteinen vihollinen oli yhdistänyt nämä neljä maata, alkoi sopu pian rakoilla. Kun Britannian, Ranskan ja Yhdysvaltojen etupiirit yhdistyivät Länsi-Saksaksi, alkoi poikkeuksellinen yhteiskunnallinen koe. Länsi-Saksasta tuli Yhdysvaltojen tuella vapaata markkinataloutta harjoittava länsimaa. Itä-Saksasta tuli puolestaan Neuvostoliiton satelliittivaltio, jota hallittiin Moskovan ohjauksessa kommunismin ihanteiden mukaan.

***

1980-luku oli ollut kreisi, mutta nyt se veteli viimeisiään. Vanha Bentley kiisi pitkin moottoritietä, ja Crowleyn kädet lepäsivät ratilla peukaloiden vispatessa stereoissa pauhaavan rock-musiikin tahdissa. Vaikka päivä oli pilvinen, Crowley ei ollut luopunut aurinkolaseistaan. 

Aziraphale, joka istui pelkääjän paikalla, kuulosti todellakin hieman pelokkaalta kysyessään: "Onko vielä pitkä matka?"  
"Jos ottaisit kädet silmiltäsi, matka taittuisi varmasti rattoisammin", Crowley huomautti.  
"En uskalla", Aziraphale sanoi. "Ajat aivan liian lujaa."  
"Ei pidä paikkaansa", Crowley sanoi. Hän lähti ohittamaan edellä ajavaa autoa, jonka kuski ei ollut uskoa silmiään, kun museoauto päihitti hänen uudenkarhean Mersunsa. "Autobahnilla ei voi ajaa liian lujaa. Täällä ei nimittäin ole nopeusrajoituksia."

Saksalaiset olivat pähkähulluja, Aziraphale ajatteli. Minkään muun kansakunnan mieleen ei ollut tullut mieleen keksiä autotietä, jolla sai kaahata niin lujaa kuin sielu sieti. Oikeanpuoleinen liikenne vain pahensi asiaa.

"Kamalan pitkä ajoreissu yhden kirjakaupan takia", Aziraphale mutisi kädet yhä silmien peittona.  
"Tämä kirjakauppa on sen arvoinen."

Aziraphale todella toivoi niin. Ajatus matkasta Berliiniin oli kuulostanut juuri niin vaivalloiselta kuin se olikin, mutta jotenkin Crowley oli saanut hänet ylipuhuttua. Vastakkaiset tunteet riepottelivat Aziraphalea. Hänhän saattaisi löytää jonkin ennennäkemättömän harvinaisuuden kokoelmaansa. Mutta toisaalta hän oli enkeli ja Crowley... entinen sellainen. He eivät saisi edes keskustella sivistyneeseen sävyyn, yhteisestä roadtripistä nyt puhumattakaan.

"Entä jos joku saa tietää?" Aziraphale kysyi. "Tuolla?" Hän tökkäisi etusormellaan ensin ylös, sitten alas. "Tai tuolla?"  
"Pfft", Crowley äännähti. "Tiedät itsekin, ettei ketään kiinnosta."

***

Itä-Saksan tavoitteet olivat ylevät. Maa, joka oli kokenut natsien valtaannousun, halusi irtisanoutua fasismista. Itä-Saksassa koulutus oli ilmaista, mutta sen tarkoitus oli kannustaa kansalaisia käytännönläheisiin työläisammatteihin. Korkeampi koulutus ja urakehitys oli mahdollista vain harvoille, hyvämaineisille kansalaisille. Lasten päivähoito oli valtion järjestämä, ja naisten odotettiin käyvän töissä. Virallisesti Itä-Saksassa ei ollut työttömyyttä, mutta toisaalta moni työpaikka oli ylimiehitetty. Palkat olivat maltillisia kautta linjan. Lääkäri ei ansainnut juuri enempää kuin tehdastyöläinen.

Länsi-Saksan talous kasvoi, mutta Itä-Saksassa elämä oli vaatimatonta. Kommunistinen utopia ei vakuuttanut kaikkia kansalaisia, jotka himoitsivat sen sijaan leviksiä, banaaneja ja väritelevisioita. Itä-Saksa alkoi kärsiä yhä vakavammasta aivovuodosta.

***

Tie alkoi käydä ruuhkaiseksi, joten Crowley joutui hidastamaan. Kun Aziraphale viimein uskalsi avata silmänsä, hän huomasi että he jonottivat autoletkan perällä rajan ylitystä Saksan liittotasavallasta Saksan demokraattiseen tasavaltaan.

Crowleyn sormet naputtelivat rattia kärsimättöminä. "Tässä voi mennä koko päivä. Mennäänkö minun tavallani vai sinun tavallasi?"  
"Mikä on sinun tapasi?" Aziraphale kysyi, vaikka uskoikin jo tietävänsä vastauksen.  
Crowley virnisti. "Meinasin täräyttää suoraan läpi."  
"Et viitsisi... Meitä ammuttaisiin."

Ajatus sai Crowleyn piristymään silmin nähden. Mikään ei virkistänyt tylsää ajomatkaa niin kuin pikku takaa-ajo.

"Auto saattaisi naarmuuntua", Aziraphale huomautti.  
"Okei okei..." Crowley myöntyi. "Tehdään se sitten sinun tavallasi."

Aziraphale nyökkäsi. Arkkienkeli Gabriel oli kyllä huomauttanut hänelle turhanpäiväisten ihmeiden viljelemisestä, mutta ei kai kerta kiellon päälle mitään haittaisi. Hän keskitti ajatuksensa lähistöllä seisovaan rajavartijaan, joka kantoi olallaan kivääriä ja vyöllään radiopuhelinta. Mies asteli heidän luokseen. Kun Aziraphale pisti päänsä ulos auton ikkunasta, Freddie Mercury lauloi taustalla.

 _The wonders of this world go on_  
_The hanging Gardens of Babylon_  
_Captain Cook and Cain and Abel_  
_Jimi Hendrix to the Tower of Babel_  
_It's a miracle_

"Anteeksi", Aziraphale pahoitteli ja vaimensi kulttuuri-imperialistisen rock-musiikin. "Meidän pitäisi päästä jonon ohi, jos sopii."

***

Samalla tavoin kun Britannia, Ranska, Yhdysvallat ja Neuvostoliitto olivat jakaneet Saksan, ne jakoivat myös sen pääkaupungin, siitä huolimatta, että Berliini sijaitsi keskellä Neuvostoliiton etupiiriä. Joten kun rautaesirippu laskeutui, pienenpieni pisara länttä jäi sen itäiselle puolelle. Länsi-Berliinistä tuli pian ongelma Neuvostoliitolle, sillä sen maantieteellinen sijainti mahdollisti vakoilun, propagandan levittämisen ja aivovuodon länteen. Uuden suursodan mahdollisuus leijui raskaana ilmassa. Neuvostoliitto ei tohtinut horjuttaa herkkää tasapainoa käyttämällä voimakeinoja, joten sen oli keksittävä jotain muuta. Länsi-Berliinin saartaminen ei tuottanut tulosta, sillä Yhdysvallat pystyi järjestämään kaupungin huollon ilmateitse.

Kesällä vuonna 1961 Itä-Berliinissä tehtiin yötöitä. Aamun koittaessa kaupungin läntinen puoli oli kääräisty piikkilankaan ja "antifasistinen suojamuuri" oli syntynyt. Vuosien saatossa rajalla sijainneet rakennukset purettiin, tiet ja metrolinjat katkaistiin, viemärit tukittiin. Lopulta muureja oli kaksi. Niiden välissä oli vartiotorneja ja haravoidulla soralla täytetty alue, jota kutsuttiin kuoleman käytäväksi. Itä-Saksan rajavartijoilla oli lupa ampua ketä tahansa muuria lähestyvää, ja niin he myös tekivät, sillä vartijoita, jotka epäonnistuivat paon estämisessä, rangaistiin ankarasti. Myös useita vartijoita kuoli selkkauksien yhteydessä.

***

"Katso", Aziraphale sanoi osoittaen liikennemerkkiä. "Nopeusrajoitus sata kilometriä tunnissa."

Crowley tyytyi noudattamaan rajoitusta, sillä Itä-Saksan puolella tie oli kehnossa kunnossa. Aziraphale katseli ohi vilistävää harmaata maisemaa. Siitä, kun hän oli viimeksi käynyt näillä main, ei ollut kauaakaan. Ehkä parisataa vuotta.

"Koko kylmä sota ja rautaesirippu ovat sinun syytäsi", Aziraphale puuskahti.  
"Ai kiitos" Crowley sanoi hyvillään. "Mutta näin meidän kesken: minulla ei ollut mitään tekemistä kummankaan kanssa."  
"Mutta sinä aiheutit toisen maailmansodan."  
Crowley hymähti. "Ihmiset sössivät asiansa ihan itse. Minä en tehnyt muuta kuin pilasin yhden itävaltalaisen amatööritaiteilijan uran. Hän ei ollut edes erityisen lahjakas. Mistä olisin voinut arvata, että Herr Hitler saa seuraavaksi päähänsä järjestää historian tuhoisimman aseellisen konfliktin?"  
Aziraphale rypisti kulmiaan. "Mutta Gabriel sanoi –"  
"Tietenkin otin kaiken kunnian itselleni raporteissani", Crowley sanoi.

***

Sillä välin kun Crowley ja Aziraphale lähestyivät Berliiniä, Günter Schabowski, Itä-Saksan politbyroon vaikutusvaltainen jäsen, valmistautui astumaan kansainvälisen lehdistön eteen. Neuvostoliiton liennytyspolitiikan seurauksena rautaesirippu oli rakoilemassa Puolassa ja Unkarissa. Myös itäsaksalaiset olivat alkaneet vaatia uudistuksia yhä kärjekkäämmin, ja valtio oli päättänyt tehdä joitain rajoitettuja myönnytyksiä kansalaisille, jotka halusivat matkustaa länteen. Muutokset astuisivat voimaan heti seuraavana päivänä. Asiasta oli laadittu lehdistötiedote, jonka Schabowski oli nyt aikeissa lukea.

***

Crowley pysäköi auton parkkipaikalle, ja Aziraphale astui ulos oikomaan jalkojaan. Ilta alkoi jo hämärtää, ja ympäröivien betonikerrostalojen ikkunoissa tuikki valoja. Bentley oli kolhojen Trabantien keskellä kuin riikinkukko kanatarhassa. 

"Miksi pysähdyimme?" Aziraphale kysyi. "Luulin sen kirjakaupan olevan Länsi-Berliinissä?"  
"Jaloitellaan vähän."

Niin he astelivat rinnakkain halkeilevalla asvaltilla. Ilmassa oli raitis tuoksu, ja viileä tuuli pyörteili kortteleiden välissä lakaisten mennessään käpristyneitä syksyn lehtiä. 

"Tiedätkö miksi Stasin agentit ovat niin hyviä taksikuskeja?" Crowley kysyi.  
"No?"  
"Heille ei tarvitse kertoa, minne ajetaan. He tietävät jo valmiiksi, missä asut."

Aziraphale hymähti. Hän oli tietoinen ohikulkijoiden katseista. Crowleyn mustat farkut ja nahkatakki näyttivät auttamattoman länsimaalaisilta. Aziraphale itse ei ollut koskaan oppinut ymmärtämään tämän vuosisadan muotia, mutta hänen herraskainen päällystakkinsa pisti yhtä lailla silmään.

"Minne nämä kaikki ihmiset mahtavat olla matkalla?" hän kysyi.

***

Harald Jäger työskenteli rajavartijoiden päällikkönä Itä-Berliinissä, keskeisellä Bornholmer Straßen rajanylityspaikalla. Hän oli taukotiloissa syömässä voileipää ja katselemassa Schabowskin pitämää lehdistötilaisuutta televisiosta. Matkustussäädöksiä oltiin lieventämässä, mutta toistaiseksi Jägerin ohjeet olivat ennallaan: kaikki muuria luvatta lähestyvät tuli eliminoida.

"Milloin muutokset tulevat voimaan?" ulkomaalainen toimittaja kysyi televisiossa.

Joskus näennäisen pienillä sattumuksilla voi olla kauaskantoiset seuraukset. Ehkä kohtalo puuttuu peliin, tähdet ovat oikeassa asennossa tai ehkä kaikki on vain silkkaa sattumaa. Oli miten oli, tämä oli sellainen sattumus. Uusien matkustussäädösten oli ollut tarkoitus astua voimaan seuraavana päivänä, jotta rajavartijat ehtisivät tutustua uusiin ohjeisiin. Mutta Schabowski ei ollut ollut mukana laatimassa lehdistötiedotetta eikä tiennyt taustoja.

Schabowski epäröi hetken ennen kuin vastasi: "Välittömästi."

Jäger oli tukehtua voileipäänsä. Kun hän palasi rajanylityspaikalle, sen edustalle oli alkanut kerääntyä uteliasta väkeä. Hän soitti heti esimiehelleen, joka käski hätistää ihmiset tiehensä.

"Schabowski sanoi, että me saadaan mennä!" joku huusi väkijoukosta.

Ihmisiä virtasi jatkuvasti lisää. Jäger tarttui uudelleen puhelimeen. "Mitä ihmettä minun pitäisi tehdä?" hän kysyi turhautuneena. "Alkaa ampua vai?"

***

"Jotain on tekeillä", Aziraphale sanoi.

Väkeä parveili kaduilla yhä enemmän. Katseet olivat valppaita, ja puhe kuulosti uteliaalta, jännittyneeltä tai jopa uhmakkaalta. Aziraphale ja Crowley antoivat virran viedä ja pian väkijoukon päiden yli siinsi Berliinin muuri. Vartiotornien kirkkaat valot halkoivat iltaa. Sen pidemmälle he eivät enää päässeet, sillä tungos oli käynyt liian tiiviiksi. Aziraphale vilkaisi Crowleya, jonka välkehtivää hymyä oli vaikea tulkita aurinkolasien takaa. Crowley näytti saavan voimaa väkijoukon levottomuudesta. Aziraphale peitti silmänsä.

"Kohta täällä ammutaan" hän voihkaisi onnettomana. "Puna-armeija lähettää tankit kaduille. Tästä tulee verilöyly."

***

Jäger laski puhelimen luurin. Hän oli palvellut Stasia yli kaksikymmentä vuotta, totellen kaikkia käskyjä, ja uskonut tekevänsä oikein. Nyt hän tunsi ideologiansa tutisevan. Oli selvää, etteivät hänen esimiehensä tienneet, mitä tehdä, eikä kukaan suostunut ottamaan vastuuta tapahtumista. Oli helppo antaa yliolkaisia ohjeita, kun ei itse seissyt levottoman väkijoukon edessä. Väkijoukon, joka oli kuin kuivaa olkea. Yksikin väärä ele saattaisi toimia kipinänä ja aiheuttaa mellakan. Ihmiset tallautuisivat toistensa jalkoihin ja jäisivät puristuksiin, eivätkä Jägerin miehetkään olisi turvassa.

Ensimmäistä kertaa Jäger ei totellut. Jonkun oli otettava vastuu, joten hän käski avata portit. Yhdeksäs marraskuuta 1989 hieman ennen puoltayötä Berliinin muuri murtui ilman ensimmäistäkään laukausta tai kuolonuhria. Tuhansien itäsaksalaisten virratessa Länsi-Berliiniin Harald Jäger itki. Se oli sekä kauheinta että kauneinta, mitä hän oli koskaan nähnyt.

***

"Avaa silmäsi", Crowley sanoi. "Tämä sinun pitää nähdä."  
Väkijoukko kohisi ja kävi yhä tiiviimmäksi. Aziraphale nousi varpailleen yrittäessään nähdä, mitä muurilla tapahtui. "Portti... portti..." hän sopersi hämmentyneenä. "Portti on auki!"  
"Onko se hyvä juttu?" Crowley kysyi.  
"Tietenkin!" Aziraphale huudahti. "Tuo muuri ei ole tuonut maailmaan muuta kuin tuskaa ja kärsimystä."  
Crowley puri huultaan. "Lupaa ettet kerro kellekään."  
"Kerro mitä?" Aziraphale ihmetteli. "Crowley... Senkin vihtahousu, et kai sinä..."  
Crowley yritti näyttää vaatimattomalta ja epäonnistui surkeasti. "Snadi ihme vain. Vähän sählinkiä lehdistötilaisuudessa, siinä kaikki. Voit laittaa sen omaan raporttiisi, jos haluat."  
"Mutta..."  
"Vähän niin kuin... ystävänpalvelus."  
"Mutta..."  
"Olit niin pahuksen siipi maassa sen maailmansotahomman kanssa. En ihan totta ollut meinannut mitään sellaista."

Koska Aziraphale ei yksinkertaisesti keksinyt mitä sanoa, hän päätti tehdä jotain ennenkuulumatonta: hän halasi Crowleya. Se olikin ensimmäinen kerta, kun enkeli ja demoni olivat koskaan halanneet onnistuneesti. Jotkut olivat yrittäneet, vain huomatakseen sen yhtä mahdottomaksi kuin öljyn ja veden sekoittamisen toisiinsa. Ystävä, Aziraphale ajatteli. Se oli aivan liian vaarallinen sana, mutta olivathan he kaksi sentään tunteneet toisensa jo kuusituhatta vuotta. Jostain kuului kilkutusta. Berliiniläiset olivat alkaneet hakata muuria kappaleiksi omin käsin, eivätkä vartijat estäneet heitä. Ihmiset nauroivat, tanssivat ja auttoivat toisiaan nousemaan muurin päälle.

Aziraphale tarttui Crowleyn käsivarteen. "Mennään."  
"Minne?" Crowley kysyi, yhä hämmentyneenä siitä öljystä ja vedestä.  
"Länsi-Berliiniin. Pitäähän meidän löytää se kirjakauppa."  
Crowley näytti vaivaantuneelta. "Kuule..."  
"Tiedän, tiedän", Aziraphale sanoi. "Koko kirjakauppaa ei ole olemassakaan. Ei se mitään. Tule! Loikataan länteen!"

***

 _The one thing we're all waiting for_  
_Is peace on earth and an end to war_  
_It's a miracle we need - the miracle_  
_Peace on earth and end to war_  
_Today_


End file.
